Kill A Lot Kid
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: A small town is terrorized by the last westernstyle bad guy. Looks like a job for... THE COLORED CHUCK! Contains cameos from other series.
1. Know your Villain

Hello, everyone. (_Hello, everyone. _You are sooo original.) Yes, glad to see you too again, Angelica. (Of course. You can't live without me.) Nope, you're wrong. The guy that can't live without you is Chuckie; I just need your services once in a while, like now.

(Okay, I'm on it. DISCLAIMER. As you guys already know, and if you don't, well, this is fanfiction, people, so you're not going to see the real owners of the characters posting anything here…) Angie, can you cut the chase, please? (Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Ramiro doesn't own any character portrayed on this fic. Besides the characters from Rugrats/AGU, like yours truly, we'll have special appearances of characters from another series copyrighted by Nickelodeon. Also, El Chapulín Colorado, the character he based Finster's superhero identity, The ColoRed Chuck, is property of Mexican network Televisa and his creator, Roberto Gomez Bolaños, aka "Chespirito".)

Thanks, Angelica. As she just said, in this story we'll have many characters from other series playing several roles; all of them will be around their twenties, just like Chuckie and Angelica in The ColoRed Chuck's fanfics.

Also, this story is set right after my first one with Chuckie's superhero ID, "The ColoRed Chuck". In other words, Angelica will not appear on the story… (Yes, I need a break.) Ehem! As I was saying, she will not appear on the story, but, according to the continuity of The ColoRed Chuck's universe, she and Chuckie had been dating for a while at this moment. And also, following the formula of my previous stories, The ColoRed Chuck doesn't appear at the beginning, since I'll use chapter one to prepare the story's background.

(Okay, enough talking. Get ready for another story with my favorite geek in the most ridiculous superhero's outfit ever!) Good thing he is your favorite. (On with the show!)

**KILL-A-LOT KID.**

A Rugrats/AGU fic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

Faster than a speeding turtle!

Stronger than a mouse!

More noble than a lettuce!

His shield is a heart!

He is… The ColoRed Chuck!

-KNOW YOUR VILLAIN.

Despite the modern times we are living now, there are still some little towns here and there with a lot of old-ages style and way of life, usually far away from the main cities. One of these towns is Nicksville, a western style village. It's a very nice way to live, really, unless those times when they receive the visit of Sean Butler, also known as…

"Kill-A-Lot Kid! He is coming this way!" A chubby guy in a cowboy's outfit entered the local saloon, running through the classical oscillating doors. Everyone in the place got shocked expressions.

"Hoods, are you sure you saw Mister Kill-A-Lot?" Stinky Peterson, the saloon owner, a tall and skinny guy with a large nose, wearing the classical bar-tender's outfit, asked the little guy, who now was under a table.

"Of course he is! Who can confuse him?" Hoods said, covering his face.

A moment later, everyone turned to the door, hearing the unmistakable sound of boots with spurs. The oscillating doors were bigger than usual, so you could only see the hat and the legs of the guy who was about to enter, unless he was really tall; this time, everyone saw a black cowboy hat, black jeans and black boots. A moment later, Kill-A-Lot Kid entered the saloon, with an evil smile plastered on his face, while a classical "villain entrance" piano music was heard.

"Nice music, Chocolate Boy." Sean directed to the saloon's pianist, nicknamed Chocolate Boy (even if he was almost 21 by now) because he was always drinking chocolate milk while playing. Of course, the piano's keys weren't exactly the cleanest, but where else you get a guy who accepts half of his payment in chocolate?

"Yes, yes… please don't kill me… or at least, let me drink more chocolate first!" The pianist said in fear while taking a big sip from his chocolate milk's jar to calm his nerves. Stinky, sweating walked next to Kill-A-Lot while motioning some of his customers to clear a table for him.

"G-g-good morning, Mister Kill-A-Lot… what would you like to drink?" Stinky said, trying to keep his cool. Sean smirked at the tall guy, and sat on the table he had cleared for him.

"Yahoo. A big bottle, and be generous with the ice. Ah, and make your doll to serve it to me." Kill-A-Lot said to Stinky, in a half-mocking, half-menacing tone. Stinky nodded, and walked behind the counter (the classical western one, with a large mirror and several shelves with bottles behind it) to serve the criminal's order. He then placed all in a tray, and passed it to his associate, Miss Lila Sawyer (a red-haired girl wearing a green waitress' dress and white boots) so she could attend the villain.

"Here it is, Mister Kid… uh, that sounded like an oxymoron, don't you think?" Lila said while setting the bottle and the glass in the table, trying to be nice, as she usually was with the other customers. Sean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't use that language with me, babe. I don't read dictionaries… actually, the only thing I read is the newspaper obituary, to know the name of the guys I eliminate." Sean said, laughing evilly at the last part. He drank his Yahoo in a few seconds. Then, he grabbed the bottle, and threw it to the air.

BANG! CRASH!

Kill-A-Lot shot at the bottle in a dashing movement, while everyone else covered in fear.

"This guy isn't just evil… he doesn't recycle!" Hoods talked to himself. Unfortunately for him, Sean overheard, and leaned to grab him by the collar.

"So, you don't like how I take charge of the junk, uh? Maybe you'll like settling this in a duel." Sean glared at him. Hoods got a blank look.

"N-n-no, Mister! I'm not a good shooter, really!" Hoots said, scared. The Kid smiled evilly, and gave him one of his guns.

"Let me judge that, okay? Come on, show me your skills." Sean said, pointing at the counter. Hoods grabbed the gun, trembling. Of course, Sean wasn't afraid of Hoods trying to kill him; he knew that he was just too scared to even try.

Lila and Stinky dashed away from the fire range. Hoods gulped, and, knowing he had no other choice, started shooting, hitting six soda bottles who were on the counter. Everybody looked at him, amazed.

"Hoods, that was really impressive!" Chocolate Boy said, excited. Hoods sighed.

"Not really. I was aiming at the mirror." He admitted, making everyone but Sean to get disappointed and sad faces. Kill-A-Lot started laughing like crazy while taking back his gun.

"You see, that's why I don't kill you, or Stinky, or the sugar-high pianist! As long as you guys amuse me, there's no reason to do it. Well, I guess is time for me to do my work; hadn't visited your bank in a while. Oh, and Stinky, put that Yahoo on my special account." Sean directed to the bar-tender at the last part.

"The one where I pay for all your expenses, or the one I give you money to respect our lives?" Stinky asked. The Kid rubbed his chin.

"Make it half and half. Okay, see you guys later. I think this time I'll stay for a couple of days; there's nothing like a place where everyone knows you." Sean said mockingly, and walked out of the saloon, laughing, while Chocolate Boy played the villain's tune again before changing to a merrier one.

"I can't believe this! This is the sixth time he comes to town this year, and we're just in March!" Lila complained.

"I agree with you, Miss Lila. Where is our sheriff?" Stinky asked to no one in particular. A moment later, a short guy with a long nose, curly red hair, freckles, and wearing a white cowboy's outfit and a sheriff's badge, appeared from inside a barrel (hey, you can't have a western-style saloon without one or two barrels around).

"Is he gone?" The nervous guy asked. Lila and Stinky approached the barrel.

"Sheriff Horowitz! What are you doing in there?" Lila asked.

"Checking if there was some root beer left on this barrel?" The sheriff said, offering a lame excuse. Stinky slapped his forehead.

"Oh, please, Eugene! You are the sheriff! Why don't you go and arrest Kill-A-Lot Kid?" Stinky asked. Eugene snapped.

"Hey, I never asked to be the sheriff, remember? The only reason I got the job is because everyone said that, since I hadn't killed myself in one of my accidents, it's really hard The Kid can finish me anyway." Eugene said, almost crying. He lost balance, and then fell to the floor, barrel and all, breaking it.

"I'm okay." Eugene, half groggy, directed to the bar's owners.

"Well, he has a point. I don't think he'll reach an old age if he keeps suffering these accidents." Stinky said, shrugging.

Meanwhile, at the town's bank, the manager, who was also the town's mayor, Blake Gripling, wearing a blue blazer and a matching derby hat, was checking his books, when he heard someone ringing the bell of the bank's counter. Since this was a small town, Blake had to do almost all the bank's work, so he sighed and left his seat to attend his client.

"Good morning, gentleman. May I…" Blake stopped talking and got a blank expression when noticing the person the other side of the counter, pointing him with a gun.

"Hello, Mister Gripling. This is a stick up." Kill-A-Lot said calmly. Blake sighed; he had done the same thing several times.

"Yeah. I supposed that." Blake opened the security box, and started filling some bags he already had prepared for this event.

"We hadn't seen you around here in a while, Mister Kill-A-Lot." Blake commented while dropping the last dollars on the bag.

"I know. I had been in a tour through the state. But you know I like this town. Everybody gives me anything I want, and I only needed to send 20 guys to the graveyard before that." Kill-A-Lot said in a casual way.

"Actually, you killed 23, remember? The last sheriff and his two deputies had heart attacks when knowing you were coming to town." Blake said, carrying the bags and placing them on the counter. He hated this situation, but knew that, talking this way and obeying the criminal, it was his best chance to survive.

"Good point… but I was never good with Math since I couldn't finish my High School. Can you believe they expelled me just for shooting at my teacher? Please, the old guy is still alive, just walks funny." Sean said while checking the sacks.

"Good, everything is here. Oh, but I can't take all this with me. I want to deposit some money on my account." The Kid grabbed some bills, and gave them to Blake.

"Uh… okay, sir, I'll do it." Blake said, confused, and gave him a receipt. Kill-A-Lot smiled, and pointed at him again.

"This is a stick up. Give me the money." The Kid said in a calm tone. Blake made a double-take.

"But it's your own money!" Blake said, shocked. Kill-A-Lot laughed.

"Yes, but I'm still working. Come on, give me the cash." Sean demanded. Blake sighed, remembering the criminal twisted sense of humor, and handled him the money.

"Good. Now, I think I can take a rest." Sean said, placing the money on one sack, and his gun on his belt's sheath.

"You mean, you're not going to rob me again, at least for now, right?" Blake asked. Sean nodded.

"Nope. But, as a bank's client, I want to complain about this place's security. Anyone can rob it! I demand a indemnity!" Sean angrily said. Blake gasped, and found no words to defend himself. The Kid noticed this, and started laughing evilly.

"I can't have enough of this game! You should have seen your face!" Kill-A-Lot said while leaving the bank, carrying his loot. Blake groaned, annoyed.

"If this guy doesn't kill me with a bullet in a bad mood's day, his sense of humor will!" Blake complained to himself, and then walked out of the bank, extremely pissed.

Meanwhile, at the saloon, Lila was giving Eugene a glass of Yahoo. The sheriff was really ashamed of his behavior, but he had no way to fight this criminal. His attempts to improve his aim only produced some serious property damage, and a few accidental shots against his feet. Besides, even if Kill-A-Lot wasn't the brightest guy around, he knew his business, and every time Eugene or any other previous sheriff had called for back up, the criminal could escape, and returned some time later, when the cavalry was gone, and had a major revenge on the town's people.

A few minutes later, a derby hat and a pair of legs, wearing elegant pants and shoes, were seen behind the oscillating doors. Blake entered the saloon, while Chocolate Boy started playing "Show me the money". The mayor/banker sat in a free table, and called for Lila to attend him.

"Good morning, Mister Gripling. What would you like today?" Lila asked, holding her tray in the classic waiters' posture.

"An extra large glass of lemonade… and Kill-A-Lot Kid in jail!" Blake said, in a slightly annoyed tone; he was a lot angrier than he showed, but everybody liked Lila, so he restrained his anger in front of her. Lila nodded, and walked next to Eugene.

"You have a call." Lila whispered to the sheriff while rolling her eyes in Blake's direction; then, she walked behind the counter. Eugene sighed, finished his soda, and walked to Blake's table.

"Okay, Eugene, can you please tell me why Kill-A-Lot Kid isn't in jail?" Blake asked, more than a little upset.

"Uh… because he's not smart enough to go to Yale. Maybe UCLA would be better for him, but I guess Princeton and Harvard are out of question too." Eugene said, nervous.

Chocolate Boy made a rim shot-like sound with the piano. Blake rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to be serious here, Eugene. I mean, what's the point of having a sheriff if he's afraid of fighting a criminal?" Blake asked, annoyed.

"I know, but he's not any criminal. He is The Kill-A-Lot Kid! He didn't get that nickname for picking up wild flowers and singing to the birds!" Eugene said, fear evident on his eyes. Stinky walked next to them, and joined the conversation.

"Eugene has a point, Mister Blake. I mean, nobody in this town is insane enough to fight that guy. And sadly, we can't fight him like a group because we are, well…" Stinky rubbed his neck, trying to find the right word.

Chocolate Boy started playing "The Chicken Dance". Blake, Eugene, and Stinky sighed.

"Thanks, CB. I guess that defines everyone in this town." Hoods, whose was sitting in a nearby table, said to the pianist, looking down.

"Maybe we can look for a hero to help us." Eugene proposed then, a little excited.

Chocolate Boy started playing "William Tell" (aka The Lone Ranger's theme). Blake shook his head.

"That wouldn't work. I mean, all the great heroes are usually established in a big city, or have those international missions, like Kim Possible, Jet Fusion, or Scooby Doo. No hero would waste his or her time coming to this town to fight a criminal who normally would be handled by an average police force." Blake commented, making everyone to look down. Lila supported her arms on the counter, and placed her head on her hands, with a sad look as well, and sighed.

"Oh, and now, who will protect us?" Lila said.

"I!" Everyone turned to see at the saloon's entrance, noticing, from behind the door, a pair of antennae, legs covered by red tights, and red and yellow sneakers. Chocolate Boy played a heroic-like tune.

**"THE COLORED CHUCK!"** Everyone in the saloon chorused in surprise.

"Didn't count with my cleverness!" Chuck pushed the oscillating doors, opening them, and started moving inside.

"Good guys, follow meeee….!" Unfortunately, the doors returned to their regular position, hitting him on the chest, and sending the hero backwards.

SPLURT!

Everyone at the saloon got silent, and Chuck's voice was clearly heard from the outside.

"I hope this thing I landed on is mud."


	2. The Hero is Here

- THE HERO IS HERE.

A few minutes and a quick cleaning later (luckily, he landed on mud), The ColoRed Chuck was sitting at the table with Blake, Stinky, Hoods, and Eugene, talking about the problem with the criminal, while Lila carried some drinks on her tray for them; lemonade for Blake and Hoods, root beer for Eugene, Yahoo for Stinky, and a fruits' smoothie for Chuck.

"Thanks, Miss Lila." Chuck thanked her for his drink, and took a sip while she retired, and then returned to the conversation. "So, basically, this Kill-A-Lot Kid comes here once in a while to take whatever he wants."

"Yes. And I can't do anything against him. I hardly can use a gun without hurting myself, or someone else." Eugene commented.

"And nobody had tried to stop him?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, and almost all of them are ten feet under ground, except my friend Harold. He is fifty feet under." Stinky told him.

"Why you buried him so deeply?" Chuck asked, confused.

"No, he is still alive, but since Kill-A-Lot threatened to finish him for trying to defend us, the only place he feels safe is in a colt mine." Stinky informed.

"Can you blame him? Remember what happened to Foutley!" Blake said, shaking his head.

"To whom?" Chuck asked, noticing the sad expression of his companions. Hoods sighed.

"Carl Foutley, my best friend. We co-own a little business, The Kid tried to rob it once, and Carl wasn't intimidated. Luckily he's still alive, but he needed almost one year of physical therapy just to walk again." Hoods commented.

"So, you see, ColoRed Chuck, we just can't fight this guy without help. He's way too dangerous." Eugene said, looking down.

"Okay, okay, don't panic in fall... I mean, fall in panic." Chuckie said, correcting himself at the last part. "Now, just remember the old and known proverb; There no such thing as numbers!" Chuckie said in his expert-like tone. Everyone at the table got confused looks. Chuckie realized his mistake, and tried to correct it.

"No, no, wait... oh, yes! Strength is on a weak enemy!" Chuckie said, but then realized he just said it wrong again, and shook his head.

"No, that's wrong... okay... the strength on a weak enemy... can't be so big because, otherwise, he wouldn't be weak... of course, he can be a she, because there are female enemies too... and there's no such thing as numbers to measure the strength of an enemy, because they wouldn't cooperate with the measurement, since they are your enemies... and to fight an enemy you need strength, so you go to a gym to work-out...Well, you got the idea." Chuckie finally gave up with his attempt of an explanation.

"Eh... I'm the only one that didn't understand that?" Hoods said, scratching his head. Chuckie sighed.

"Honestly, I didn't either. But, the point is that the whole town must cooperate to fight this or any other criminal, because, sure, I'll help you, but I can't stay here forever. I have another persons to help, criminals to catch, kittens to take down from trees, and a beautiful yet short-fused girlfriend that will kill me if I don't buy her an anniversary present next week. Okay, so, you guys are with me?" Chuckie asked. The guys at the table started whistling innocently while becoming very interested in the ceiling. Chuck sighed, and directed to the rest of the people at the saloon.

"And the rest of you? There's any volunteer to help me catch Kill-A-Lot Kid?" Chuck asked loudly.

Chocolate Boy played a "dramatic pause" kind of tune. Everybody looked down, with ashamed expressions. Chuck then noticed Lila, the only person half-raising her hand.. Chuck smiled, and directed to the other guys as well.

"You notice that? The only one here who is brave enough to defend her rights is that girl. Shame on you. Thanks for the support, Miss Lila." Chuck directed to Lila at the last part. She made a double take.

"Uh... thanks, ColoRed Chuck... but why you say that?" Lila asked innocently.

"For, you know, raising the hand to volunteer." Chuck replied, raising his left hand just like her. Lila got a confused expression, then looked at her hand, and gasped. She got a serious expression, placed her hands on her hips, and directed to the people at the saloon.

"Okay, nobody exits the saloon until certain prankster returns me my tray!" Lila said in a upset tone. Chuck slapped his forehead.

"You take advantage of my nobleness." Chuck said to himself while sitting back at the table. Blake sighed, and directed to him.

"Sorry, ColoRed, but, as we said before, we are just too afraid to fight Kill-A-Lot. He is very dangerous, and mean, and aggressive..." Blake was cut by Chuck.

"Yeah, right. As the old and known proverb says; Since there are excuses, working is hard." Chuck said in an upset tone. He shook his head, realizing his mistake.

"No, wait... Asking is easy, there are no fools." Chuckie corrected himself. He slapped his forehead again.

"No, that's wrong again... okay, since there are no fools, it's easy to ask, because everyone will understand... and if someone has to excuse himself, he'll need to work hard later to compensate his time out... but if this guy is no fool, there's no need to excuse because he'll have a valid reason... Well, you got the idea." Chuck sighed in frustration. Everyone at the table looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Look, instead of talking about that, let's focus on catching the criminal. Do you guys know if he had ever been captured before?" Chuck said, returning to the main problem.

"Yes, one of the previous sheriffs could catch him... but The Kid escaped jail that same night, and eliminated the sheriff while he was sleeping." Stinky informed him. Chuck got a thoughtful expression, and directed to Eugene.

"And you know how he escaped? Because we can't catch him knowing he'll easily escape later and have revenge on us." Chuck told the sheriff. Eugene rubbed his chin.

"Now that you mention it, no, I have no idea about how he escaped. He was caught like three or four sheriffs ago, way before I moved here from Hillwood, because of health's problems." Eugene informed the hero.

"Oh, because the country's air is better for your lungs." Chuckie guessed. Eugene shook his head.

"No, because there are less cars, tall buildings, angry pitbulls, and open sewers here. I am a little prone to accidents." Eugene said, and, without noticing, hit his glass, pouring all the remaining liquid on his pants. When he leaned to check the damage on his clothes, he hit the table with his forehead by accident.

"I'm okay." Eugene said, rubbing his forehead in pain. Chuck sighed.

"Want to form a group? Anyway, let's go and check your jail. Maybe we can find out how he escaped." Chuckie proposed while finishing his drink. Eugene nodded, and then they left the building. Chuckie started rubbing his temples the moment he excited the saloon.

"You have a migraine or something?" Eugene asked him. Chuck nodded, and started adjusting his antennae.

"Yes. This antennae on my hood help me sense when an enemy is approaching, but, since everyone is so scared about this criminal, the "fear waves" are doing interference with the "warning" ones. I'll need to turn off my enemies' detector for a while until my head feels better." Chuck informed the sheriff.

A couple of minutes later, they entered the town's jail, who also was Eugene's home.. It was the classical western jail, with a large cell behind the sheriff's desk. Inside the cell, there was a bed (nailed to the floor) right under a window with steel bars on it, and the basic hygienic services, and a large sign hanging on the top of one wall, reading "Jail, Sweet Jail", but nothing more. However, The ColoRed Chuck noticed that the ceiling was way higher than the average building, and commented that to Eugene.

"Well, we had a little earthquake a couple of years ago. There was little damage, but the floor of some buildings sank a little. I wasn't the sheriff back there." Eugene informed Chuck. The earthquake's detail was an important one, since maybe it weakened the walls, allowing The Kid to make his own exit.

Chuck started checking the building, but found nothing. The walls and the floor seemed to be quite solid. However, when he was about to exit the cell, he gave another look to the sign.

"Eugene, that sign, who put it on?" Chuck asked.

"It had been here since the jail was built. It wasn't easy to read for a while, because the previous sheriffs hardly cleaned the sign, but I had tried to keep this place in a neat condition." Eugene told him. Chuck rubbed his chin.

"And you had checked behind the sign?" Chuck asked. Eugene got a confused expression.

"Well, no, I hadn't. Now that you mention it, I guess I should. After all, there most be some dust behind it." Eugene admitted. Chuck snapped his fingers.

"Or something else! Maybe there's a hole behind the sign, or a tool or key that The Kid can use to escape. Now, the only mystery is how he could reach the sign, because I don't think he is tall enough to reach it on his own, and the bed is on the contrary wall, so he couldn't had used it to reach the sign." Chuck said, looking at the sign.

"Well, maybe he used the ladder." Eugene commented. Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"What ladder?" Chuck asked, confused. Eugene climbed on the bed, and grabbed the window's frame.

"This one I use to reach the sign and clean it." Eugene said while pulling the bars. A moment later, he retired the barred frame, and then carried it next to the other wall, with a little effort, and leaned the bars on it. Then, he used the bars as a ladder, and reached the sign, looking behind it.

"No. There's nothing behind here." Eugene said, and turned to see a shocked ColoRed Chuck. When the sheriff was about to ask him why he looked that way, the hero pointed at the window, who was bar-less now. Eugene got an ashamed look.

"Okay, now I don't wonder about why The Kill-A-Lot Kid can control this town so easily... but why he is the only one." Chuck said, rolling his eyes.


	3. Meeting of the Enemies

-- THE MEETING OF THE ENEMIES.

The ColoRed Chuck decided to return to the saloon and try again to get the people's support, while the sheriff stayed on the jail, repairing the window. Chuck was more careful this time so the oscillating doors couldn't hit him again, and entered the place, making CB to play the "heroic tune" again.

Chuck noticed everyone was looking down and avoiding eye-contact with him, plus most seemed a little nervous. The hero decided to let them calm down a little before asking them anything. He noticed one guy sitting alone, and decided to sit with him after asking Lila for another smoothie.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" The ColoRed Chuck asked. The guy nodded.

"Of course. So... you're the famous ColoRed Chuck?" The guy asked, raising an eyebrow. Chuck nodded.

"Yep. The town's people summoned me to fight this Kill-A-Lot Kid guy. Everyone is scared of him, but I guess I can handlethe guywithout a problem." Chuck commented.

"You think so?" The guy asked, raising his voice's tone a little.

"Sure. I mean, what kind of fool calls himself "Kill-A-Lot"? I imagine how he thinks. _Hey, everyone, look at me. I have a scary nickname. Boo._" Chuck said in a mocking tone. The guy got a serious expression.

"Maybe you're not the best example about how to pick a nickname." The guy commented. Chuck chuckled a little.

"Guess you're right. But, seriously, that Kill-A-Lot is nothing but a bully, and most bullies are a bunch of cowards, jerks, fools..." Chuck was cut by Lila, who now was placing a smoothie next to him.

"Your drink, Mister ColoRed." Lila said to him. Chuckie thanked her, and started drinking. Then, Lila placed a second glass in front of the other guy.

"And here's your, Mister Kid." Lila said. Chuckie wide opened (if it was possible) his eyes, and started coughing. He directed a nervous look to the guy, who was smirking at him, while Lila retired, and CB played a dramatic tune.

"Kid? –cough- Like in... Kill-A-Lot Kid?" Chuckie said, gulping. The Kid nodded.

"Suspected that from the beginning." Chuck said to himself, and then laughed nervously.

"You know, I wasn't talking about you... but about another guy with the same nickname... We went to school together; he was a real moron, really, but wasn't that bad... He was from Kansas, and liked to play the guitar... Oh, and was a terrific soccer player! But he had a very bad temper, so he was expelled... and now he is a door-to-door chewing gum's salesman... I'll better shut up, right?" Chuck asked, rubbing his neck.

"So, you're the guy who is about to stop me, uh?. You know, you are shorter than I imagined." The Kid commented, in a mocking tone.

"Well, I had been sick." Chuck shrugged. CB made the rim shot-like sound.

"Ah, classic joke. You know, that just gave you one or two more minutes of life... as long as you keep me amused." Sean said while playing with his gun. Chuck remembered what Eugene and the other guys had already told him about the villain, and his habit of having fun with his victims before finishing them, and decided to make him talk while trying to think on a way to defeat him.

"So, that's the whole point? Getting some amusement scaring people? You know, that's not exactly the best hobby. Had you ever considered, I don't know, making soap sculptures, or entering a track team?" Chuck said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, I had done it. I once made a pistol with a soap's bar, and used it to rob this town's bank." The Kid smiled evilly at the last part. Blake, who was a few feet back, slapped his forehead in frustration.

"And I once participated in a race, but not running, but as the guy that shoots to start the race... but, well, habits die hard, and I forgot to shoot to the air." The Kid shrugged. Chuck gulped.

"But I'm not that bad, believe me. I have some good points; for example, I never drink alcohol. I take care of my health, and, besides, that affects my aiming a lot." Sean admitted. Stinky overheard, and started pouring some rum in a bottle of soda.

"Instead of shooting the guy I want, I always end shooting innocent by-standers by accident." Sean explained. Stinky paled, and dropped the bottle in the waste basket.

"Okay, but, seriously, you can't keep doing this. I mean, let's suppose... SUPPOSE, remember, that you can finish me. Then what? Other guy will come later until you end either in a cage or in a grave." Chuck told the criminal. Sean laughed slightly.

"I'm not afraid of fighting. I have plenty of scars from different battles I've had across the country. Look at this." The Kid rolled over his right arm's sleeve, showing a scar on it; Chuck recognized it as a shot's scar. He liked to do this to make his victims even more nervous, allowing them to know how tough he was.

"Salt Lake City. And now, look at this." Sean rolled on his sleeve, and removed his hat. Then, he opened his hair at one particular point, showing a bump; Chuck looked at it, obviously the result of a very hard impact.

"Kansas City. And this..." Sean put back his hat, and then rolled over the pants on his left leg, showing a large blade's scar.

"Atlantic City." Sean said, smirking. Chuck decided to fight back, and show him he wasn't so impressed.

"Well, you look at this one." Chuck grabbed the middle section of his disguise, and rolled it on, showing a really large blade's scar on the right side of his belly.

"Wow! That's a big scar. Where?" The Kid asked, truly impressed.

"Appendi-City." Chuck said, smirking. Sean got a dumbfounded expression while CB made the rim shot's sound.

"Man, maybe I should had paid more attention in Geography." The Kid said, rubbing his chin and trying to remember the location of said town. When couldn't, he shrugged, and went back to business.

"Anyway, I'm not afraid of you, or anyone else. Nobody is tougher than me." The Kid said in a dangerous tone. Chuck was still a little afraid, but knew he couldn't ask for the town's people to be brave if he wasn't brave himself, so decided to raise his tone.

"There's always someone tougher, Kid." Chuck said while taking a sip from his drink. Kill-A-Lot grinned.

"Want to make a bet about it?" The Kid asked. Chuck rubbed his chin.

"Well, I'm a little short of cash right now. I just have pennies." Chuck said, showing the bandit some coins he took out from his shorts.

"I guess the superhero's business isn't a well paid one." Sean said in a mocking tone while taking a roll of money out from his jacket. Chuck shrugged.

"Yes, unless a big studio decides doing a film about you. Maybe I can get Tom Cruise or Val Kilmer to play my role." Chuck said. Hoods, who was behind him, entered the conversation.

"I think Woody Allen or Mike Myers would fit better for that one." Hoods commented.

"Don't defend me, _compadre_." Chuck said, slightly upset.

"Tell you what. Let's compete, you and me. I'm so sure I'll beat you, I'll give you one bill each time you win, and you'll give me a coin if I do." Sean said in a proud tone. Chuck nodded in agreement.

Sean took out his gun, and a coin. Then, he flipped the coin, and shot at it, making a hole right in the middle. Chuck gulped.

"Hadn't considered a career in the industry of donuts' making?" Chuck proposed him. Sean smirked, and gave the hero his gun, right after taking all the bullets out but one, just to be sure. Chuck hated guns, so he had no practice at all with them.

"Okay, your turn." The Kid threw another coin, and Chuck shot at it... making one section of the ceiling to fall on his head. Everyone at the saloon gasped but Sean, who started laughing while Chuck rubbed his head and started dusting off his outfit..

"My coin, please." The Kid said while extending his hand. Chuck gave him the pistol and one of his coins. Sean then placed his right elbow on the table.

"Arm wrestling." Sean said, flatly. Chuck sighed, and got into position as well.

"When I say three." Sean said, smirking at the hero. Chuckie then remembered something.

"Hey, we can't do this, you see..." Chuck was cut by The Kid's yelling.

"THREE!"

SLAM!

Kill-A-Lot won easily. Chuck rubbed his arm, mentally kicking himself for forgetting he was left-handed. He gave the villain another coin while thinking about a way to beat or trick him at least once to make the people realize the criminal wasn't invincible.

"I'll decide the next event, okay?" Chuck said in a firm tone. Sean shrugged and nodded, feeling unbeatable. Chuck face lightened.

"Okay, I want you to climb on this table, and then jump to the floor, doing a summersault, and land on your head, while keeping the hands on your back." Chuck said, crossing his arms. Everybody looked at him, surprised, and then to The Kid, who got a shocked expression.

"You mean it?" Sean asked, gulping for the first time in ages. Chuck nodded. The criminal started sweating; he didn't want to lose against the hero not even once, but didn't want to crack his skull either. After pondering about his problem for a few minutes, he gave up, and gave Chuck a ten dollars' bill.

"Here. I can't do that." Sean said, groaning. Chuck nodded, and then placed one coin on the table.

"And here's my coin, because I can't either." Chuck said, grinning. The whole saloon burst laughing, while the criminal looked at the coin, both shocked and embarrassed. This was part of Chuck's strategy; showing the people that Kill-A-Lot could be fooled like anyone else.

"Hey, I don't come to this town for people to laugh at me!" Sean said, angrily.

"And where you usually go?" Chuck said in a calm tone. His former fear for this criminal was almost gone the moment he realized his gun had more brains than his head. Kill-A-Lot now was fuming, and prepared to shot at the hero.

"Wait, you can't kill him!" Stinky said to the villain, moving in the middle of both enemies. Chuck smiled; his plan was actually working.

"I just painted the saloon's floor! Can you kill him outside, please?" Stinky quickly added. Chuckie's face fell.

"He takes advantage of my nobleness." Chuck said to himself. Kill-A-Lot groaned, annoyed.

"Fine! Let's have an old style duel. You choose... whips, or pistols at ten steps?" The Kid asked Chuck.

"Well... how good are you shooting at a distance?" Chuck asked.

"I can hit an apple at one hundred feet." Sean said, in a confident tone. Chuck rubbed his chin.

"And how good are you with the whip?" Chuck asked.

"I can use it to kill mosquitoes." The Kid commented.

"I see... whips, or pistols at ten steps... let's do both, okay?" Chuck proposed. The Kid got a confused look.

"How are we going to do both?" Sean asked.

"Simple. Whips at ten steps." Chuck shrugged..

The Kid needed almost twenty seconds to understand Chuck was making a fool of him again. The criminal growled, furious.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Sean yelled, enraged. A second later, everyone (but Chocolate Boy, who hide behind his piano) dashed to the door, including Chuck.

"NOT YOU, IMBECILE!" Sean growled. Chuck stopped on his tracks, as well as Hoods and Stinky.

"The imbecile with the red outfit." Sean said, upset.

"Sorry, Mister Kill-A-Lot... but, well, since you always call us imbeciles..." Stinky said while exiting. Hoods shrugged, and moved next to the hero.

"Want me to call someone? You know, if you don't..." Hoods whispered to Chuck.

"Don't worry. I can't die... my girlfriend would kill me if I allow him to do that." Chuck whispered back. Of course, he was scared, but Chuck didn't chose to be a hero to sit on his butt and allow a criminal to terrorize a whole town.

The enemies walked one in front of the other. Chuck took out his trademark mallet, The Skweaky Lumper, out from nowhere (one of the mallet's properties was its capacity to be compacted to a very small size), and grabbed it with both hands.

"Nice weapon, buddy, but I don't think you can stop a bullet with that one." The Kid smirked, placing his hands next to the belt's sheaths, ready to take out the guns and finish his prey.

"Let me guess... you want to count, right?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"Yes, is more dramatic that way. To the count of ten, then." Sean said, smiling evilly.

"Okay, but now I count, fine?" Chuck said. The Kid smirked.

"Your last will? Sure, why not?" Kill-A-Lot agreed. Chuck took a deep breath, praying this guy could be as dumb as he was expecting.

"One..."


	4. Showdown

- SHOWDOWN.

"...Two..." Chuck counted. Kill-A-Lot moved his fingers, eager to grab his weapons.

"... Three..." Chuck gulped. His plan had to work so he could have a chance against this villain.

"... Four..." Chuck clenched his teeth. Now, or never.

"... Three... Two...One...!" Chuck changed to a playful tone, and markingthe rhythm with his left feet.

"_Every birthday, my mom and dad would say, you're another year older, another year wiser...!" _Chuck sang, confusing Kill-A-Lot. Then, the villain smiled.

"Hey, I know that one!" Sean said, and joined the singing.

"_But I still go to school to get an education! I treat each and every day like a mini vacation!"_ Both guys sang. Then, Chuck shut up, allowing Sean to keep singing.

"_All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out! All Grown Up! I want the world to know! All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out! All Grown Up with you. All Grown Up... with...!" _Sean didn't noticed the mallet directing to his head.

SKWEAK!

The criminal fell on his butt, half groggy. Chuck stood in front of him.

"Didn't count with my cleverness, uh?" Chuckie said, preparing his mallet for a second blow. The Kid reacted, and grabbed one of his guns. Fortunately, since he was stunned, The Kid wasn't as fast as usual, and Chuck could avoid him, roll on the floor, and take down a table to use it like a shield.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The bullets hit the table, almost penetrating it. Chuck popped out from his hideout to throw his mallet at The Kid, hitting hishand and making the villain to dropthe gun.Sean tried to take out his other pistol, but Chuck pounced over him, and they rolled on the floor, one trying to keep the other away from his respective weapon. Sean hit Chuck, making the hero to release him, and the criminal stood up. Chuck rolled on his back to stand up, and both rivals got fighting stances.

Chocolate Boy left his hiding site, and sat on his usual place, behind the keyboard. Thanks to his usual hyper-state (fueled by no less than ten chocolate shakes per hour), he wasn't so scared by now, and got encouraged to do something he always wanted to.

"Oh, boy, I had been waiting for an excuse to play this one!" CB said, excited, and started playing the classic fighting tune of the classic "Batman" series. The moment he pressed the first keys, The Kid and Chuck returned to their fight.

POW!

The Kid punched Chuck on the kisser.

WHAM!

Chuck replied with a left hook.

PUNCH!

The Kid hit Chuck so hard, he fell on his back. The criminal prepared to pounce on him.

KICK!

Chuck used both feet to hit Sean on his stomach. While the villain was breathless, Chuck stood up again.

OUCH!

Chuck stepped hard on Sean's right foot. The Kid grabbed his foot in pain, and Chuck took the chance to push him.

CRACK!

Sean landed on a chair, breaking it. The ColoRed Chuck took this chance to try getting his mallet back, but The Kid (thanks to the experience of multiple bar's fights) stood up quickly, and grabbed some bottles from a nearby table, using them as projectiles to keep Chuck away from the Lumper.

CRASH!

Sean broke the bottom of a bottle to use it as a sharp weapon. Chuck noticed this, and ran behind a table. Sean tried to cut him, but every time he got next to the hero, he moved the contrary side of the table, starting a chase.

The Kid got an idea, and jumped over the table to get the hero. However, The ColoRed Chuck reacted throwing himself under the table, and, once there, he quickly stood up while grabbing the table's legs, lifting it and making Sean to fall, landing on his butt next to the counter.

UFF!

Chuck finally could grab his mallet. The Kid lifted a chair, and threw it against the hero; Chuck hit the chair with the mallet, avoiding the impact, but that gave The Kid the chance to grab his other gun. Fortunately, before he could shoot, he had to use his free hand to stop the mallet who was directing to his head again, while Chuck used his left hand to grab the wrist of the villain's hand who was holding the pistol. Even if The Kid was obviously stronger, Chuck, being left-handed and having a good adrenaline's boost, could keep the gun down while struggling with him. During the struggling, they both fell behind the counter and out of view. Their fighting sounds were easily heard.

WHAM! PUNCH! CRASH! POW!

After a few seconds, Chuck popped his head out from the counter, smiling. The Kid black-gloved hand emerged then, grabbing the hero's collar, who gasped, and was brought back to the fight.

CLANG! CRACK! YIKES! BIFF!

The Kid popped his head a few seconds later, grinning evilly. However, he changed his expression to a gulping one when Chuck's hand, holding The Skweaky Lumper, emerged too.

SKWEAK!

The mallet hit Sean's head, dropping it back behind the counter.

SKWEAK! PUNT! KACHING! TRAK!

Chuck's head emerged, smirking. A moment later, Kill-A-Lot's hand emerged too, holding his pistol and aiming at the hero's head. Chuck gasped, and lowered his head out of sight to avoid being shot. The hand returned back behind the counter.

SPINCH! KICK! YEOWCH! JAB!

Chuck's head emerged again, panting. A moment later, his mallet emerged on the contrary side, hitting him from behind.

SKWEAK!

Chuck shook his head, and turned to see the Lumper.

"Which side are you, dope?" Chuck angrily said. Then he returned to the fight, mallet and all.

CLING! KNOCK! HOOK! KAPOW!

Chuck crawled silently from behind the counter, while the fight's sounds were still heard. The hero, with a few bruises on his face, dusted off his outfit, and walked to the counter's front, knocking it. Kill-A-Lot stood up behind the counter, panting and with some bruises as well.

"Excuse me, but, who are you fighting with?" The ColoRed Chuck asked in a casual tone. Sean smirked.

"The ColoRed Chuck, but I think the coward left, because I can't find..." Sean stopped talking when realizing who was in front of him, and the mallet directing to his head.

**SKWEAK!**

This attack was really hard, stunning the villain. Chuck dropped the mallet, and slammed the criminal's face and chest against the counter. Then, he pulled him by the belt, placing The Kid face down on the counter.

"I've always wanted to do this." Chuck said to CB, whose was still playing. Then, Chuck grabbed Kill-A-Lot by his collar and belt, and took some impulse before started sliding the criminal through the counter's smooth surface, breaking some bottles who were still there, and aiming to the saloon's window.

**KEEERRAAASSSH!**

Unfortunately, Chuck forgot to release the criminal after throwing him, and both he and The Kid landed outside the saloon, The Kid face first, and the hero on his back. The town's people, gathered outside the saloon to hear the battle, gasped in surprise, especially Stinky, who could only imagine how damaged was his saloon.

"I did that on purpose to finish the fight here and stop destroying the place. All my movements are coldly calculated." Chuck said to the people in a pained voice, while standing up. Kill-A-Lot stood up as well, as pained as the hero, and walked a few feet away from the saloon, next to some horses who were tied on the street. The people opened to give them space.

"Okay, ColoRed Fool, you are the guy who had injured me the most, but now is time to finish you." The Kid said in an angry tone while leaning to grab something from his boot. Everyone gasped when noticing it was another pistol, small, but surely loaded.

"Hey, ColoRed, here!" Chuck heard the voice of Chocolate Boy, who popped from behind the broken window, and tossed The Lumper to the hero. Chuck caught it, and threw it in Sean's direction.

The criminal ducked to avoid the mallet, who hit a nearby horse's rear instead.

"Ha! Missed me!" Sean said in a mocking tone, but then, the surprised horse reacted to defend himself from its unseen attacker the way horses usually do.

**KAAAHHOOOAAAX!**

The beast hit Kill-A-Lot on his back with a back kick using both hoaxes, sending him flying through the air and landing hardly, face down, in front of Chuck.

**WHAAAM! SPLURT!**

"You know, somehow I doubt that thing on your face is mud." Chuck said while covering his nose with his left hand. Sean lifted his pained, dirty, and stinky face to look at him.

"I never liked the "Back To The Future" movies." The Kid said in a pained voice, and then fell unconscious, while the town's people cheered at The ColoRed Chuck.

"Thank you, thank you, my pleasure... now, if any of you can take me to the closest infirmary, I'll thank you even more." Chuck said, with a slightly pained expression at the last part.

-EPILOGUE.

Eugene locked on the prison cell's door, with Kill-A-Lot Kid, his right arm on a cast and the face covered with band-aids, trapped inside.

"I'll bring you dinner after The ColoRed Chuck's leaves. Try to rest." Eugene said to the criminal in a friendly tone. The villain scowled him.

"I'll make a deal with you. Let me go, and maybe I'll not strangle you once I'm out of here." The villain said, moving next to the cell's bars.

"Sorry, Kid, but no thanks. Besides, now that you are in there, maybe we can finally get a decent sheriff here so I can go back to my dream of creating my own theatrical company." Eugene said while doing some simple dancing steps. A moment later, a tall girl with brown loose hair, wearing a poncho and sandals, appeared at the prison's door.

"Eugene, hurry up. We are just waiting for you." Sheena, Eugene's girlfriend, called him. She was one of the happiest persons because of The Kid's capture, since it meant Eugene will not need to fight him, so this time he'll be really okay.

"Coming!" Eugene said happily, and walked next to Sheena. She gave him a little kiss, and then they left the prison. Kill-A-Lot growled, but then got a sinister grin, and looked at the cell's window.

On the meantime, almost the whole town was on the main street, saying their good-byes to The ColoRed Chuck, whose had some band aids on his face as well.

"Sorry about the damage on your saloon, guys, but it wasn't easy to catch this crook." Chuck said while shaking hands with Stinky and Lila.

"Don't worry, ColoRed Chuck. With Kill-A-Lot in jail, now we'll be able to use all the money we need to repair the place, instead of giving him a part to spare our lives." Lila said, smiling.

"She is right, Mister Chuck. Thanks a lot for helping us." Stinky added. Chuck nodded and shook hands with Hoods and Blake.

"Hope your friend gets better." Chuck said to Hoods, who simply nodded. Then, the hero directed to Blake.

"And you need a few helpers on the bank, and, especially, security." Chuck commented. Blake nodded.

"In deed, ColoRed. Actually, I just contacted a couple of friends from the capital, and they'll send me one or two guys to protect the bank. Plus, Eugene and I will call the authorities, and, without Kill-A-Lot around, they'll surely find a volunteer to be our sheriff." Blake informed. At that moment, Eugene and Sheena arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to be sure Kill-A-Lot wouldn't be able to escape again." Eugene explained. Chuck got a serious look.

"You finally repaired the window's bars?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I couldn't, but the blacksmith will do it tomorrow." Eugene shrugged. Everyone gasped.

"But he can escape now!" Hoods said, scared.

"I don't think so. I couldn't repair the window, but I could connect the bars to the prison's electric installation." Eugene explained.

"**YEEEEEEEEOOOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHH!" **Everyone could hear Kill-A-Lot's painful scream. Eugene crossed his arms, and smiled.

"I'm accident-prone, but not that dumb." Eugene said with a smirk. Everyone chuckled.

"Nice trick, Eugene. Well, I'll better go now... and, in the tradition of the western heroes, I'll do it walking to the horizon. See you, guys." Chuck said, waving bye to everyone. They waved in reply, and Chocolate Boy turned on a tape recorder, so everyone could hear a classic " western hero's leaving" tune, while Chuck walked away, facing the horizon.

The moment Chuck reached the end of the street, a land rover, with Tommy Pickles, also known as Okey Dokey Jones, driving it, appeared from nowhere, and stopped next to him.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Angelica said you were late for a date, and got worried, so she asked me to find and pick you up." Tommy said. Chuck slapped his forehead.

"I was about to call her to summon me back the moment I were out of town, you know, to not ruin the whole "hero leaving village" scene." Chuck said in frustration. Tommy noticed the town people, some of them laughing , and others with confused expressions. Tommy's face reddened.

"Ups. My mistake. Want me to leave to, you know, finish the scene yourself?" Tommy said, laughing nervously. Chuck shook his head, and entered the car, sighing.

"Nah. It's already ruined... but thanks for the intention anyway. And we can still drive to the horizon." Chuck said to his friend, smiling at him. Tommy relaxed, and started driving away.

"So, you're not angry?" Tommy asked.

"Not as long you can give me a good idea for Angie's gift. Our first anniversary is next week." Chuck replied, while the vehicle headed to the horizon.

"You had been Angelica's boyfriend for a year? And people still doubts you're a hero!" Tommy said in a half-joking tone. Both friends laughed, while leaving the town.

THE END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the way, Angelica, what did he finally got for you? (Ah, well, since he couldn't get a good idea, he asked Tony Stark to allow us using one cabin he has near a lake for the weekend. Boy, it was great, wonderful, delightful... and the cabin wasn't bad either.) Okay, enough information... wait, you said Tony Stark? Like in Tony "Iron Man" Stark? (Well, there are some advantages on dating a superhero. They get no salary, and there's no such thing as "working from 9 to 5", but they met some really cool people and visit many interesting places.) You can say that again. (Okay. They get no salary...) You're hopeless. (I know. Isn't that great?)

As you could notice, I had characters from other 2 series playing several roles. (Yep. We had Stinky Peterson, Lila Sawyer, Chocolate Boy, Sheena "Crazy Last Name" Kaczynski, and the mention of Harold... not my assistant, but Harold Berman, all of them from the _Hey, Arnold!_ cartoon, and Blake Gripling, Robert Lightfoot, aka Hoods, and the mention of Carl Foutley, all of them from _As Told By Ginger_. We also mentioned Kim Possible, from Disney; Jet Fusion, a _Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius _character; and Scooby Doo, from Warner Brothers/Hanna-Barbera.)

Well, as usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. (Yeah. Thanks a lot guys. I liked it too, despite the fact I had no role in it.) Well, you were referred a couple of times. (Of course I had to be referred. After all, who is the show's star?) Well, besides Chuckie, there's Tommy, and Lil, and Kimi, and Phil, and Dil, and Susie... (I have an idea... let's say good-bye to the readers now, SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!)

_-gulp-_ Okay, you guys heard the girl. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and keep the good writing... and keep her away from me! (I'll give you a five minutes' head start... or seconds. I had never been good at Math.) _–zooming away-_

(Relax, people. I'll not hurt him. But, now he's gone... his cookies are mine! HA, HA, HA! So long, folks!)


End file.
